Legend
by Sherra-sama
Summary: No one ever said that being a legend in your own time was easy. The Legendaries have had it with Team Rocket's sadistic activities. But what will they do? Please, R&R. If I don't get any reviews, I won't update.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; rich people do.  
  
Author's notes: I have a skeletal plot in mind, but otherwise I have a lot of planning to do. This is the prologue. ^^; Enjoy!  
  
~`~`~`  
  
She watched Them. Silently, for years uncounted, she watched Them destroy. It was slow progress, but some of it was irreversible. Her patience was finally beginning to thin. Bonds were being broken that were necessary for survival on this planet. Surely the others noticed...surely they...watched. That was the problem. It was always the problem. All she ever did was watch. All the others ever did was watch. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She did something once, and was rewarded with years of being hunted by Them. So she hid. She was afraid. Not of Them, but what they would do if she was caught. Not to her, but to the others. To the planet. To Themselves. So she stayed in hiding and merely watched from the shadows.  
  
It was ironic. She was so much more powerful, and yet felt powerless against Them. Their numbers grew by the day. The others...and hers...those numbers remained the same. Always the same. For centuries, the population hadn't gone up or down. It was a flat, boring constant. She was always accompanied by loneliness. How could she not? She was the only one of her kind. She had always been alone. She couldn't go to the others; they hid as well. She couldn't blame them; they hid for the same reasons as she did. But now...now Their numbers were growing and their power accordingly. They were destroying. Never creating. Just destroying, and no one had tried to stop Them. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Others of Their kind had tried to stop them, but had failed each and every time. They always came back.  
  
She shifted in the nest she had made for herself. Foliage slipped around her, and morning dew dripped off leaves the size of dinner plates. The droplets caught the sun and became a prism before splashing into the damp earth far below. Mew left her nest at daybreak. She never slept in the same place twice. It was too dangerous. Even here, hunters came. Quietly, she flitted between the trees, listening. The noises of morning went undisturbed. She did an aerial somersault and stopped before a crystal clear pond. 'Suicune likes water like this. Too bad the canine isn't here. Heck, Suicune isn't even on this continent,' Mew thought to herself with slight amusement.  
  
Suddenly, a silence fell upon the jungle like a heavy blanket. Mew stiffened. There is something in the greenery, something that doesn't belong. She scanned her surroundings, and opted to Transform into a Butterfree. The hunters never expected her to transform. She flew in the proper pattern behind a group that was passing through the area. The Pokemon didn't really mind her anymore. At first, they had been terrified, and rightfully so. Mew had a...reputation. But a bee never stings if it is left alone, and the pokemon learned that if they didn't attack Mew, she didn't attack them. She could see the hunters in her peripheral vision. She didn't look at them. She kept on following the other Butterfree, and the hunters never minded her. Humans could be so funny sometimes. Mew checked in midair as she stifled a giggle. Laughing cancelled out a Transform.  
  
As soon as she was far enough away from the hunters, she cancelled her Transform. She went up to a tree and made herself comfortable on one of its many large branches. She liked this tree because not only were its leaves large and heavy, but it had creepers growing all over it. The dense foliage would conceal her glowing form. She needed to think about things. The ones who destroyed, what did they call themselves again..?  
  
.........  
  
Oh, right. Team Rocket. It had been at least two decades since she had been hunted by one of them until they suddenly invaded her jungle abode about two months ago. She needed to move. Again. But to where? She always did well to stay away from the other Legendaries; it was dangerous enough on your own without another rare pokemon with you. But the need was real now. The Legendaries needed to do something about this sadistic gang of humans. Mew frowned as she teleported herself to the coast. She gazed across its sparkling surface. The others were in Johto and Kanto. She was the only one that had actually left that area. She needed counsel first, though.  
  
She began her journey across the ocean, half teleporting, half flying. She made a little purring noise as she decided on whom she would go to first. It was obvious. She would go to the others, one by one. If they wanted a meeting, that was their decision. She was game for whatever, as long as something was done about Team Rocket. She twirled in midair before coming to an abrupt halt on the coast, above the port city of Olivine. She turned southward and continued her journey. It won't be long now...  
  
~`~`~` ....yeah. Mew's a bit out of character, ne? But then again, everyone has a serious side. If anyone has any suggestions for this fic, I'm open to them! E-mail me! I like getting mail! Send it to: sherra@northernfootholds.zzn.com . I may not update for a while; I need to do some serious plotting in my corner. Anyway, now that you've come this far, drop a review! If I don't get reviews, I won't update. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...other people do...  
  
Author's Notes: I'm hyper and have no idea what I'm gonna do with this story! Serious or humorous? Perhaps serious with a bit of humor? ^^;;; Gomen ne, I'll shut up and get on with the fic.  
  
If anyone has any info about Latias and Latios, please send it to me at: sherra@northernfootholds.zzn.com. I desperately need the info. ^^; Thank you.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Mew flew for several more miles. It was a very long journey, but she was moving at an extraordinary speed. She made sure to stay above the puffy clouds as she flew. It wouldn't do if a trainer spotted her. Suddenly, she dove headfirst from the cloud cover and rocketed toward the lush, green forest that spread out before her. She startled a few Fearow as she descended, but paid them no mind. This forest was as old as time itself.  
  
It was the Ilex Forest, abode of the elusive Celebi. Celebi was considered to be the bringer of life, among other things. He used his abilities to bend time to his will to retrieve Eggs from the past and plant them in the future. Most were unaware that the Legendaries actually did die. The thing was, whenever Mew "died," Celebi would retrieve an Egg from Kami-sama knows where and she would hatch from it. The thing was, she retained all her stats and her memory. It was in that sense that the Legendaries were immortal. It was silly to think that the mortal bodies their souls were harbored in could last forever. Impossible.  
  
Mew slowed her descent drastically when she was a couple of meters away from the treetops. She calmly floated down under the canopy and listened. The forest noises went undisturbed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Goody! Celebi was actually here, today! Usually when she wanted to talk to him, she had to trace their mental bond to whenever he was, a draining activity. With a pleased giggle, she did a somersault and dove underwater into a crystal clear lake. Suicune had been here. She could tell. With an elated giggle, the tiny creature circled above the lake a few times before continuing her search for Celebi. As she flew, the sky began to darken as storm clouds rolled in.  
  
It wasn't long before she found him. He didn't need to constantly change his nest; the Pokemon in his forest were very protective of him, and traveling through time was also a very good means of escape. She landed at the entrance and poked her head in. Figures. He was fast asleep. She used her telekinetic abilities to draw a twig from the ground into her paw. Experimentally, she prodded the sleeping Pokemon with the tip of her twig. When this produced no response, she poked him harder. She hopped into the nest and poked again. It began to drizzle outside, then rain. Celebi started and blinked sleepily at Mew. He sat up and yawned. It began to pour in hard, slanted sheets.  
  
"Wow, who died?" Celebi asked her as he made a motion with one of his arms. Leaves moved in front of the entrance to the little nest, preventing the rain from entering. Mew made a little ball of light in her paws. She gave him a funny look as she released it to float in midair. "No one died," she sighed. Celebi made his most innocent face as he said, "Well, I figured that something really tragic happened to get you out of your abode in the Amazon." "Something is up. You know I wouldn't come if something wasn't up," she sighed, exasperated.  
  
It was true. It was risky enough as it was for humans to know where Celebi was, if not when. But if word got out that two Legendaries were in the same place....all hell would break loose. Mew knew. It had happened before, and would happen again. The human race never changed. She sighed and leaned back, resting against the wall of the nest. Celebi blinked curiously at her before saying, "...Well?"  
  
Mew was silent, searching for a place to begin. The beginning would be good. But where did it start? Therein lays the problem. Mew wasn't sure when this problem cropped up. "Humans have been capturing us Pokemon for centuries; you know what happened. The deal was a give-and-take thing. They help us, we help them." Celebi sensed where this was going, but merely nodded.  
  
"That wasn't good enough for some humans. They started to use us," Mew continued, "and then..." she paused, "they began to abuse us."  
  
"Team Rocket," Mew and Celebi said simultaneously.  
  
"One in the same," Mew murmured, "they've been at this for decades, and groups before them for centuries, and groups after them for centuries to come, unless.."  
  
"Unless we stop them now," Celebi finished for her.  
  
Mew smiled, sensing that her friend understood. "But..." Mew stood, "We have to be subtle about it! I don't want to completely destroy our relationships with all humans!!"  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Celebi asked, a sweatdrop present on his head.  
  
"We should go undercover!!"  
  
"W-what?!?"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," the voice rang out flatly as the Semi was unloaded. Its cargo had been one hundred Rattata, brought in for testing. They would be subjected to horrific experiments, and would welcome their deaths with open arms when their ends came, not that the people in the warehouse cared. If they could understand what the Rattata were squeaking to them, they'd probably sneer at the little Pokemon. Or rather, they'd sneer a lot more then they already were.  
  
"Put them there," the voice rang out a second time, just as flatly, but this time accompanied with a lazy gesture of the right arm. The Rocked then returned his attention to his clipboard, and scribbled something down with a dull pencil lead. There were labs underground, and that was the Rattatas' final destination. The nameless Rocket raised his communicator to his mouth and murmured something in it that was inaudible to the others in the warehouse, not that it concerned them. He flipped the page of his clipboard so that it joined the thirty or so other pages hanging down from the edge of the wooden board. He tapped the eraser of his pencil to his bottom lip thoughtfully before scribbling something else down.  
  
"Next shipment!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~` Fin.  
  
The chapters will get longer as I build more plot for this thing. -- ; I'm still throwing around possibilities, juggling ideas, so yeah. Anyway, if anyone has any suggestions for this, please E-mail me at: sherra@northernfootholds.zzn.com So, now that you've come this far, please drop a review! If I don't get any reviews, I won't update. 


End file.
